Koril
Koril is a Zen Master of the Lotus Clan Background Koril is Zymeth's primary advisor, and like Zymeth, his age is a complete mystery. By consensus, Lord Koril is also believed to be the second most powerful warlock of the Lotus Clan, both magically and politically. It is also rumored that he is by far the eldest of any of them, older than Zymeth himself. To have survived so long in the Byzantine, the deadly world of the Lotus, bespeaks a brilliant mind and ruthless political instincts. He does not lead openly, but is always present at critical debates. Koril is both a master warlock and a skilled fighter. On the battlefield, he wields a scythe that can cut people down as easily as it can reap wheat. However, Koril's fighting prowess stems from his unique magical ability to fold the "fabric" of space. An old report from a Serpent Clan archer who saw Koril in combat said that the Lotus mage seemed to be shimmering like a quivering bowstring while fighting. Supposedly, Koril made quick work of two other Serpent Clan warriors before the archer took aim and loosed an arrow directly at Koril, only to have it strike the tree directly behind him as if the arrow passed right through him. The Lotus mage then performed a strange hand gesture, and the archer instantly found himself standing on a road a half mile away from the fighting. Koril is formally styled "Master of the College of Space," and pursues a species of magic distinct from but related to the Forbidden Path. Position and distance are no great trouble to him, and he is often seen at opposite ends of the land in a single day. His power is such that he seems to shimmer at all times, a trait infuriating to enemy archers. Battle Gear Usage As Koril is often on his own, he pursues his own goals on the battlefield. He is more of a swift assassin, than a competent warrior. He is excellent at confusing enemy rangers on watchtowers; Because of his gravity distortion, he is almost never hit by any projectiles, thus other Lotus' units remain safe. This can also be much of assistance when the Lotus is allied with other clans, Koril may distract watchtowers while other clans' demolishers will take them down. The principal goal of Koril is to heavily confuse and annoy enemies. His teleportability allows him to invade enemy ricefields to kill peasants and sabotage the economy of the Lotus' enemies and acquire more Yin power. He may also teleport right into enemy positions, distracting enemy units and serving as a signal for the other Lotus' units to attack. Though Koril and Issyl despise each other, they're an excellent duo, when in comes to battles. Issyl's haste makes Koril swifter than he already is. It is a great combination to murder enemy peasants in the shortest time. Trivia *Koril can actually be recruited in the original Battle Realms campaign, should the player choose to side with the Serpent Clan. In the relevant mission, Koril (and a large army of Lotus Warriors) will attack Kenji. However, as Koril's health wanes and his followers swiftly die, Koril will call the Lotus clan worthless and accepts that Kenji seems destined to rule. He will then offer his services to the Serpent Clan, and should he survive the mission he can afterwards be summoned at the Keep in any future missions. *Musketeers and Kenji (second, third form and One with Dragon) are the only ranged units that can hit Koril with precision. * Koril and Issyl despise each other for unknown reason. This was mentioned by Tao in Grayback's Journey. ** It also seems ironic, as one is the master of space, while other is second to none in the matter of time, and thus, they two should be allies instead of rivals. Gallery Lotus Hero Koril.jpg|Koril Concept Art Quotes (Move) *''"Point the way"'' *''"Like moonlight"'' *''"I seek"'' *''"At your will"'' *''"To the light"'' *''"Yes, master!"'' Quotes (Attack) *''"Darkness descends!"'' *''"The void awaits!"'' *''"Ancient arts unleashed!"'' *''"Black corruption!"'' *''"I'll open their eyes"'' *''"The grave calls!"'' Quotes (Kill) * "How pathetic" * "Is that your best?" * "Death takes you" Quotes (Heal) *''"Phew!"'' *''"Ah..."'' Category:Lotus Unit Category:Lotus Clan Category:Units Category:Zen Masters